Ally
Character Bio Ally Knight is a fan fictional character here in the Dick Figures Fanon Wiki. She's an 18 year old with long hair, a bow tie, a black skirt and a hat. She's non other than one of Earl Grey's butlers. "She's a girl so why isn't she a maid?" You guys might be asking. Ally's fighting skills are too advanced to be someone who just serves tea on a plater wearing an itchy dress. She's the only butler who can use a scythe properly. At the beginning, Earl Grey didn't fell so confident about changing his rules a bit. But now he doesn't regret it (mainly because Ally's such a badass.) She works with Earl Grey knowing about his evil actions in the past but not minding it. Earl Grey is still pretty much twisted but less than what he used to be. Childhood Ally was a quiet child. She was timid with adults but mature than any other kid in her grades. Ally had short hair back then and wore a royal blue bow on the back of her head. In 3rd grade she was constantly bullied. But one day, when one of the bullies were going to kick her, she grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground and stomped on his balls for a bonus so he wouldn't get up right away. It was also to intimidate the bullies to stop picking on her. Her payback ended with her quote (that was first used) and it was also the first time she said a bad word. "Don't f*** with me.." Ally's parents where very nice to her, that was until when they both where driving too a dinner and died in a car crash while Ally was at home. Ally never saw them return. In the morning when Ally switched on the breaking news, she found out about her parent's death and had a nervous breakdown. Earl Grey (when he was little) used to babysit young Ally along with his younger sister Clementine. So that's how they both know each other. Also, I forgot to mention. Ally lived in London for five years but then moved back to America where she came from. Trivia * Ally Knight was inspired by a character named "Ally Nickerson" from the book "Fish in a Tree" * Ally lived in London for five years just like "L" from the anime "Death Note" * Earl Grey gives Ally the weekend off because her and Earl Grey have been friends since childhood. * Ally is still quite disturbed that Earl is bisexual but she respects him either way. * Ally is American but studied in Britan for 5 years and first came when she was in 1st grade. * She used to play alot of video games (and still does) and that's how she got the idea to master scythe usage. * Knows martial and modern arts. * Earned her black belt in both arts when she was 10. * Ally likes to draw, read, mess around with the butlers for fun, and practice scythe usage on her spar time when she isn't assigned to do some crazy mission from Earl Grey. * She's the only butler that wasn't teabaged by Earl Grey, fourtunatly. (Because that would be illegal. I think Earl Grey just bomes children into the color gray and teabages adults. I hope...) * Ally learned some basic words in Japanese because of Marley. * Knows how to speak in Chinese. * Ally has a crush on Shi Ba's son Xiao Ba. Weapon Info The way Ally uses her scythe: http://youtu.be/mSzUPJZxBXw Voice The voice of Mikasa Akearman from Attack on Titan: http://youtu.be/0qypx7k7yKQ Ally.jpeg|Ally Tsubaki.jpeg|Some hair product thing I made for fun :P For me?.jpeg|Ally x Xiao Ba (with a touch of Shi Ba and Earl Grey in the background) Category:Characters